Thank You Sakura
by iceblueyes
Summary: Sakura could never forgive of what Sasuke did for leaving Konoha. But is it true she can't forgive him? Or will Sasuke will do anything and change his mind?


Author's Notes: I don't own Naruto. I don't really know the ending of Naruto Second Season. But this is just a story so bare with me!

"He is back". That was all she could think of. "Naruto promised me". Her arms crossed, leaning at the tree as she looked at Naruto and Sasuke. But…she has changed. "I wished you didn't come back Sasuke. After what you did". Her emerald eyes studied his face. She thinks he is okay now. A wry smile placed on his face. Then he caught her looking at him. But her eyes never averted his. His eyes softened. "Don't pity me", she thought. "Coz' I'll never pity you".

"Sakura!" The cheerful voice of Naruto came. She saw him waving his hand as he went to her. She gave a wry smile. "I did my promise Sakura".

"Thank you Naruto. I'm happy all of you came back safe and sound", Sakura replied. The others went near them.

"I'm sure you're happy to see Sasuke right Sakura?" Naruto said with a grin. But she didn't even blush when he said that. She looks at Sasuke with piercing gaze. "S-Sakura?"

"I'm happy that your back Sasuke", said Sakura with a wry smile. Sasuke sensed that there is something wrong with her. "Welcome back anyway", was all she could say as she walked away. Naruto blinked his eyes then turned to Sasuke.

"Are you not going to go after her?" Sasuke didn't even heard what he said as he was looking at Sakura going to the inn.

"Actually Naruto, Sakura is very angry", Kakashi began as he went to him.

"Angry? Nanda?" He sighed.

"Ever since Sasuke left…she changed. I was expecting that she was hoping to see Sasuke again but I heard one day she said "I wished Sasuke will never come back for he betrays Konoha! I wished Naruto will kill him!" That's what I heard". Naruto looked at him, shocked. Sasuke was shocked too but he didn't show it.

"I…can't believe that", Naruto said. Shikamaru, Choji and Neji arrived.

"Sakura's upset maybe", Shikamaru began. "Sasuke you got to do something".

"And I really thought she's head over heels for you", Choji added. Sasuke sighed and looked away.

"I don't know if I'll do something". They sighed.

"Pride will get the two of you nowhere Sasuke", Neji advice. "And I can't believe you two will have a little fight". Sasuke walked away adding something.

"I'll talk to her when I see her". And they didn't saw the confusion in his eyes, the loneliness in his face just because of a pink haired girl.

"Damn! Why is he still alive?!" she exclaimed, as she was in the training room. "Do you think that I'll let you pass of what you did Sasuke Uchiha?!"

"Why are you so angry at me?" Sasuke said from behind. Sakura stopped on what she was doing, and wipe a sweat from her brow. "Answer me Sakura!" She sighed and looked at him with piercing emerald eyes.

"I was so worried when you left us and you want to be a container for Orochimaru. And when you left and Naruto and the gang followed you I was hoping Naruto will kill you. You know why?" She paused as she was standing in front of him…face to face. "You betrayed us all and I'll never forgive you! For you revenge is more important and because of you many people risk their lives! Don't you realize that?" It was no use talking to him coz' his eyes only softened. She turned and was about to leave when he grabbed her hand. "H-Hey! Let me go!"

"You already know my reason Sakura! It was very important!"

"And you don't care if people will risk their lives is that it?" she asked. She frees her hand from his grasp. "That is more important than other people's life Sasuke?"

"I have to do what I need to do Sakura!" She shook her head.

"If I'm in your place I'll never do it. Revenge won't do me any good Sasuke. I'll be contented when I revenge my family's clan but…I should know if I'm happy". She sighed and looked at his eyes. "Are you happy…Sasuke?" He only sighed and she looked away. "You don't have to answer my question anyway. Forget it".

"I'm contented and somehow not. I'm really sorry Sakura", Sasuke said. But somehow she didn't hear what he said. "Sakura…onegai…"

"And I'm sorry if it has to end this way…Sasuke". When she left everything that surrounds him was spinning. As if there's no room but only an empty space. She said sorry because for her…everything between them had come to an end.

"Sakura! Oi Sakura!" Naruto called from behind. Sakura was so busy eating sushi, noodles, rice cakes and what's not on the other tables when Naruto called.

"Hai Naruto?" she asked. Naruto jumped happily beside Sakura. And she noticed Sasuke was behind.

"You don't mind do you?" Naruto asked with a grin. She shook her head with a wry smile. But she stiffened when Sasuke sat beside her. She was in the middle.

"Okay so what are you two up to?" Naruto was busy eating when their friends arrived.

"Yo what's up?!" Shika greeted.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hello N-Naruto", Hinata said shyly.

"You don't mind the three of you?" Neji asked.

"The more the merrier", Sakura and Sasuke said in unison. They looked at each other, blushed and looked away. And it's unusual for Sasuke to blush.

"Looks like the lovebirds have the same thing to say", Tenten began.

"No!" the two said again. Tenten chuckled.

"Looks like your really right Tenten", Neji added. Tenten nodded, trying to hold back her laugh.

"Excuse me but I think I have something very important to do", Sakura said as she stood up.

"Are you sick Sakura?" Rock Lee asked, concerned written on his face. And by that time Sakura had thought if only she had feelings for Rock Lee. But she realized…it was always Sasuke.

"I just don't feel good. A walk in the grounds will help", she replied as she exited at the table.

"Sakura are you angry?" Naruto added. Some of them we're looking at Sasuke, some to Sakura. But Sakura didn't look at Naruto when she replied.

"Of course not Naruto. Why should I? There's so many things that I've been thinking lately. And it gives me a migraine. That's why I need a break". And with that she left them.

"Sasuke you better do something!" Ino exclaimed. Sasuke was almost choked by his drink.

"What will I do?" he asked. Naruto just pat his back…hard.

"You gotta talk to her! Tell her everything you want to say! Don't do this Sasuke!" Sasuke sighed as he looked at everyone. And their facial expression was the same…pity, confused, and concerned. Another sigh from Sasuke as he stood up.

"Pray that's she'll talk to me", he added. Rock Lee's fist came up.

"He will man! She's not coldhearted!"

"She's not stubborn enough Sasuke", Shikamaru began.

"She'll talk to you. Don't worry about it", Neji said afterward.

"Sakura's kind anyway", said Choji, munching some food.

"Don't worry Sasuke", said Tenten. Then Ino added "You two will work it out!" At last Naruto said "Go Sasuke! We're a team remember?" Then Sasuke do a high five with Naruto.

"Thanks…everyone", Sasuke replied. He left with a wry smile on his face, hoping Sakura and he will be friends again.

Sakura was walking to nowhere. She doesn't care actually. Until she sat down at the bench where she first met Sasuke. No! She can't cry right now! Not for him! "I'll be wasting tears for him", she muttered. "Demo…Sasuke…"

"You can tell me anything", Sasuke said, as he finally found her. "Tell me anything Sakura". But she only looked away. So he knelt in front of her. "Sakura please…"

"I understand Sasuke…I understand you. But did you understand us in our part?" She couldn't take it anymore as tears fell from her eyes. "And I understand…you don't want to be alone anymore…right?" He was touched by her words as he nodded slowly, gave a wry smile.

"I'm so sorry Sakura…"was the words he can only say. He is so grateful that at least somebody like her…cares for him deeply. She nodded as she hugged him. All hatred gone inside her heart…only a longing for him.

"I'm sorry to Sasuke…"and with that he hugged her tight.

"Thank you…Sakura…

End.


End file.
